


I think the screaming man is my brother

by thesongofdarkness



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean Winchester, Season/Series 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 13:04:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2429840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesongofdarkness/pseuds/thesongofdarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A kind of poem or just thoughts written for the end of 10.01 "Black".</p>
            </blockquote>





	I think the screaming man is my brother

I think the screaming man is my brother.  
I think that I should care.  
I think that I loved him, but that was before.  
Now he's just a man, just some guy about to get killed.  
And that's not my problem.  
I think that would have bothered me before, but now..he means nothing.  
And all that pain being inflicted on him by that man, it's just pointless.  
I am not coming, not at all.


End file.
